warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Identity Crisis
Prologue Fallowberry was in the nursery on a bitterly cold leafbare night. Her kitting had just begun. A blizzard like this wouldn't be easy to have kits in and keep them alive. The medicine cat was there, helping her through. "I know it may hurt, but it'll be okay" Sparrowpebble said. Two kits were born. They were both toms with dark brown tabby pelts. and a white belly. The two brothers opened their eyes at the exact same time. They were the color of the frozen stream that flowed behind the nursery. "Any name ideas?" Sparrowpebble asked. Fallowberry nodded. "Blizzardkit is the one with the deeper mew, and Runningkit is the one with the high-pitched mew," Fallowberry said wrapping the newborns with her tail. Then she shuddered with Realization. Would the pitch of their mews be the only way to tell them apart? Once Sparrowpebble left, Fallowberry decided what she had to do. No one knew, but her kits' father was Jaystar, leader of BrookClan. She was a member of RainClan, and she promised that one of the kits would go to him. That night she snuck out and went to the border, carrying Blizzardkit with her. "Jaystar?" She whispered. "Are you there?" A dark gray tom appeared from the bushes. "Yeah, I'm here. Do you have the kit?" Fallowberry placed the kit in his paws. "He looks like you..." He meowed. "Except for the eyes," Fallowberry smiled. "Those are all yours." "Is he the only kit?" Jaystar asked. Fallowberry shook her head. "He has a brother that looks exactly like him" Fallowberry purred. "His name is Runningkit." "We'll meet again," He purred, licking his mates cheek. "Let's head back to our clans." Chapter 1: Blizzardstorm "Blizzardpaw, your new name shall be Blizzardstorm, MoonClan honors your loyalty and honor," Jaystar annouced. "Blizzardstorm! Blizzardstorm!" All of BrookClan cheered. Sunpaw looked at him with an emotion Blizzardstorm didn't recognize. She was about to get her warrior name, too. "Sunpaw your name shall be Sunstream, MoonClan honors your intelligence and compassion." The pretty blue-gray, ginger, and white splotched she-cat bowed her head as the clan cheered. "Sunstream! Sunstream!" Sunstream padded over to Blizzardstorm, giving him a lick on the cheek. Blizzardstorm's stomach filled with some strange emotion. Love, ''maybe? Hollowseed laughed. "You guys are in for a cold vigil!" Sunstream purred. "At least we'll have each other..." She rubbed against his tabby cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but her fluffy tail covered his mouth, telling him it was time to be quiet. '''The next morning...' "It's morning..." Blizzardstorm meowed, stretching. He shook a few snowflakes from his pelt and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. It was quite full, considering it was the middle of leafbare. "Wanna share this trout?" Sunstream's meow startled him. Blizzardstorm nodded and ate the mouth-watering fish with Sunstream. She smiled and licked his cheek. "Let's go fishing... or maybe just take a walk." Blizzardstorm nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. "A walk would be nice." Chapter 2: Runningcreek Runningcreek stretched from his vigil. He tingled at the thoguht that he was a new warrior. He prodded Fernwhisper with his paw. The light gray she-cat had accidentally fallen asleep. "Wake up before one of the other warriors see you!" He whispered. Fernwhisper jolted up immediately, her white ears pricked. "Thanks, Runningcreek." She ran her pink tongue over his brown tabby ear. A warm feeling rushed through him. Shaking it off, he continued the conversation. "Are you going to the 2-day gathering?" He asked, interested on the topic. He was pretty sure he had heard her name in the list of cats, but wasn't entirely positive. "Yeah, it's quite a privilege to be able to go, isn't it?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions